


Textual Healing

by Cheetara



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Mild Smut, Sexting, Sexy Times, Texting, Vibrators, emojis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24270415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheetara/pseuds/Cheetara
Summary: Not joking. I've listened to your message 3 times nowYou grinned, it was so fun winding him up.Just a little more..
Relationships: Edward Nygma/Reader, Edward Nygma/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	Textual Healing

**Author's Note:**

> Omg I only write now when I'm horny, lol.

You wake suddenly, clenching your thighs together trying to hold on to the remnants of the dream that was so quickly fading. Reaching out across the sheets beside you, eyes still closed, your hands find nothing but a cool space. You roll over to grab your phone from the nightstand.

01:56

A huff of frustration. Damnit.  
You tap out a text.

_~*~  
You awake?_

_~Ed~  
Yeah. Busy._

__Huh. Typical.

_  
~*~  
It's an emergency._

_~Ed~  
What kind of emergency? Are you ok?_

_~*~  
A sexual emergency. No._

_~Ed~  
😮 What are you doing?_

_~*~  
Not you, that's the problem._

_~Ed~  
😁_

_~*~  
Call me?_

_~Ed~  
I'm working._

_~*~  
I'm angry_

_~Ed~  
horny_

_~*~  
😡 You said you'd be home._

_~Ed~  
Bottom drawer. Leave me a voicemail? ;)_

_~*~  
You better make this up to me..._

_~Ed~  
Oh I will._

Leaping out of bed you flew excitedly to the chest of drawers and pulled open the bottom one. There, nestled amongst your clothes was an extremely plush looking matt black box tied with a black satin ribbon which was neatly embossed with shining emerald question marks. Edward definitely had a flair for the dramatic. You took it back to bed, and pulled the ribbon free...

A matching black card met your gaze and simply said: _Have fun, don't get too attached, R._

You lifted the black tissue paper away.  
The vibrator was pearlescent neon green, firm and slightly ribbed, a small silicone swirl of a question mark curved up from near the base. There was a wireless charger with it too.

"Oh Ed..."

Once you'd had your fun, leaving him quite possibly the filthiest voicemail in history, you were satisfied enough to get back to sleep. Only to be woken an hour and a half later by your phone buzzing with a message.  
_  
~Ed~  
So my plan backfired. Need you._

You smirked.  
_~*~  
Oh? That's too bad sugar, can't say I hid any sex toys in your pockets 😋_

_~Ed~  
🙁 Wanna see you. 📷_

~*~  
Come home then.

~Ed~  
Can't. Oswald's being unreasonable.

 _~*~  
Couldn't possibly imagine how that feels :)_  
Ok maybe it was a little bit snippy but he deserved it.

_~Ed~  
Okok. Picture? Pls? 😇_

__  
You attached a pretty tame selfie you took earlier sprawled on the bed, hair fanned out, your black silk nightdress just barely covering the tops of your thighs.  
_  
~Ed~  
Mm gorgeous._

 __You send him another pic, this time of your lips wrapped around the end of your new toy.  
_  
~*~  
I liked my present. Thank you baby. 😘_

_~Ed~  
Fuck  
You're making it harder_

_~*~  
Mm I bet..._

_~Ed~  
Not joking. I've listened to your message 3 times now_

__You grinned, it was so fun winding him up. Just a little more..

_~*~  
You touching yourself Ed?_

_~Ed~  
Hell no, too many goons. Ready to explode. 🥵_

Your phone buzzed again.

_~Zsasz~  
wtf is wrong with your bf? He is broken._

Zsasz must have realised it was you that was keeping Ed so attached to his phone. You laughed out loud and replied-

_~*~  
I'M what's wrong with him 😜_

_~Zsasz~  
Fair point._

You went back to Ed.

~*~  
_I'm sure they'd understand..._

__

__

_~Ed~  
Not funny._

You turned on the camera app and grabbed the vibrator from the nightstand positioning it half in shot between your legs. Gave a sultry look with parted lips, snapped it and hit 'send'. To be honest you could definitely go again anyway.  
_  
~*~  
Could be you rn..._

_~Ed~  
Fuck._

__A pause of a few minutes __

_~Ed~  
🍆🍆🍆💦💦💦_

_Had to excuse myself to the bathroom. You minx 😈_

You laughed to yourself, thinking about how awkward it must have been. You almost felt sorry for him, but not quite. He still needed to make up his absence to you.  
_  
~*~  
Feeling better now sweetie?_

_~Ed~  
Barely. Should know better than to piss you off xx_

_~*~  
Yup 😘 I'm going back to sleep, ninight x_

_~Ed~  
Promise I'll see you soon. xxxx_

Later that morning you felt him slide into bed beside you, still slightly damp from the shower, seemingly attempting to kiss every inch of you. This was going to be fun... 


End file.
